Righteous Ascent Table of Organization & Equipment
by Allard-Liao
Summary: Here is the most important piece of paperwork any unit can have: the TO and E this one has been tailored for the Righteous Ascent mercenary unit, established 3074.     This goes with my Battletech/Haloc rossover story Righteous Ascent.


**Author's note: When I uploaded this, the site destroyed the careful formatting that I had designed for this document. Feel free to ask any questions that will clear the confusion the loss of formatting will create.**

Righteous Ascent TO&E

* Denotes custom and/or modified designs which are detailed after the end of the unit list

Ground/Low-Atmosphere Assets

**Alpha Battalion**

_First Company_

Command Lance

ON-1 Oni*: Colonel Jeremiah Biddix

MAD-4K Marauder II: Major Samantha Barber

AS7-D-H Atlas II: Lieutenant Justin Takai

PLG-3Z Pillager: Mechwarrior George Xiang

Fast Assault Lance

BLR-3D Battlemaster*: Captain Bagura Lee

GOL-2H Goliath*: Lieutenant Erika Krieger

GOL-6H Goliath: Mechwarrior Nicolaus Krauss

Grizzly: Mechwarrior Tagge

Support Lance

PPR-7T Salamander: Lieutenant Eric Kensington

PPR-7T Salamander: Mechwarrior Royce Jacobs

PPR-7T Salamander: Mechwarrior Alex Carlin

PPR-7T Salamander: Mechwarrior Ronald North

_Second Company_ (Ronin Clanners)

Assault Lance

Kodiak 2: Mechwarrior Fidel

Night Gyr E: Mechwarrior Wallace

Kingfisher Prime: Brother Nyleith (Lieutenant rank)

Marauder IIC: Mechwarrior Michael

Striker Lance

Cauldron Born H*: Captain Ourien Wimmer

Viper: Mechwarrior "Midnight"

Carrington*: Lieutenant Esther

Mad Cat B: Mechwarrior Taro

Scout Lance

Shadow Cat H: Lieutenant Clover

Black Lanner A: Mechwarrior Coul

Fenris Primary: Mechwarrior Robert

Grendel H: Mechwarrior Gerhardt

_Third Company_

Command Lance (Hell's Rejects)

TDK-7HR Thunder Hawk*: "Spectre" (Lieutenant rank)

Jupiter 2: Aisa "Falcon" Thastus

CCL-44 Caracal*: Robert "Bullseye" Romero

HGN-732 Highlander: Sheila "Mustang" Devons

Hammer Lance

T-IT-N10M Grand Titan: Lieutenant William Gates

BNC-5S Banshee: Mechwarrior Mathew Caro

MNT-A-RY-5M Cerberus: Mechwarrior Darius Valqua

SD1-OE Sunder: Mechwarrior Noland Wesker

Anvil Lance

HMH-7M Hammerhands*: Lieutenant William Parker

GUN1-ERD Gunslinger (Draconis model): Captain Leroy Jenkins

BLR-2D Warlord: Mechwarrior Niama Restrepo

THG-11Eb Thug: Mechwarrior Larwou Sullivan

**Omega Battalion**

_First Company_

Command Lance

WLF-3 Wolfhound*: Major Charles Pinter

Black Lanner H: Mechwarrior Dominic Paine

SPR-5F Spector: Lieutenant Orville Temple

TR1 Wraith: Mechwarrior Kevin Stanton

Air Lance (The Mavericks)

Warthog LAM*: Lieutenant Eliza Ormson

Phoenix LAM: Mechwarrior "Celtic"

Phoenix LAM: Mechwarrior Ahmed Coppinger

Phoenix LAM: Mechwarrior James Crick

Striker Lance

GLD-4RA Gladiator*: Captain Emilio Carmenata

CRB-27b Crab: Mechwarrior Richard Serpal

STY-3C Starslayer: Lieutenant Katrina Dobermann

KW1-LH2 Lineholder: Mechwarrior Abraham Cohen

_Second Company_

Support Lance

CRS-9A Crossbow: Mechwarrior Edmund Patterson

DV-7D Dervish: Mechwarrior Clarence Schwartz

EXC-CS Excalibur: Lieutenant Daniel Palituq

MDG-1 Rakshasa: Mechwarrior Joseph Relph

Shock Lance

EXT-4D Exterminator: Lieutenant Martin Hoover

DT-02 Tauren II*: Captain Esmeralda Sforza

DRG-5K Grand Dragon: Mechwarrior Rodrigo Shaw

DRG-5K Grand Dragon: Mechwarrior Conrad O'Brien

Sniper Lance

GRF-3M Griffin: Lieutenant Katarina

GRF-3M Griffin: Mechwarrior Lionel Windsor

GRF-3M Griffin: Mechwarrior Mia Farrow

GRF-3M Griffin: Mechwarrior Anton Carol

_Third Company_

Secondary Command Lance

BRZ-DGH Berserker*: Captain Alejandro Guarino

SPT-NF Spartan: Mechwarrior John Lawwill

Executioner A: Lieutenant Eliza Savaricas

FLS-8K Flashman: Mechwarrior Dutch Schaefer

Strike Lance (The Jumping Demons)

CGR-3KRA Charger*: Lieutenant Job Ripley

JRRC-2 Jararaca 2*: Mechwarrior Brutus Thornapple

BHKU-0 Blackhawk-Ku (Primary): Mechwarrior Judas Ishtar

FLC-8R Falconer: Mechwarrior Wickus van de Merve

Artillery Lance

Warhammer IIC: Lieutenant Peter Hall

OBK-M10 O'Bakemono: Mechwarrior Arthur Last

OBK-M10 O'Bakemono: Mechwarrior Mary Webber

OBK-M10 O'Bakemono: Mechwarrior Nigel Lee

**Black Legion** (Officers only)

_First Company_

First Platoon

Command Squad: Predator VIs*

Captain 1st Class River Tan, Captain Aeranna

Assault Squad: Predator IVs*

Lieutenant Meike Steiner

Scout Squad: Predator Is (Rifle variant)*

Second Platoon

Sweep Squad: Predator VIIs*

Shock Squad: Predator VIIs*

Assault Squad: Predator Vs (Rifle variant)*

Lieutenant Erin Pilate

Third Platoon

Riflemen Squad: Predator IVs*

Lieutenant Avery Anderson

Sniper Squad: Predator IVs*

Scout Squad: Predator IIIs*

_Second Company_ (Hobart's Funnies)

First Platoon

Artillery Squad 1: Predator Vs (Mortar variant)*

Lieutenant William Owens

Artillery Squad 2: Predator Vs (Mortar variant)*

Artillery Squad 3: Predator Vs (Mortar variant)*

Second Platoon

Engineer Squad 1: Predator IIs*

Lieutenant Jason Cho

Engineer Squad 2: Predator IIs*

Engineer Squad 3: Predator IIs*

Third Platoon

Capture Team: Predator Is (Capture Team variant)*

Hunter Squad: Predator Is (Narc variant)*

Captain Frederick Hobart

Firemen: Predator Is (Plasma variant)*

Lieutenant Wallace Andrews

_Third Company_ (Inner Sphere Contingents/Captured Suits)

First Platoon

Sneak Squad: Standard Nephilims

Captain Niles Harris

Scout Squad: Gray Death Standard armor (Rifle variant)

Dragonslayers: Raidens (Laser variant)

Chu-sa (Lieutenant) Renee Al-Lanna

Second Platoon (Davions and Taurians)

Jump Squad: Cavaliers (Laser variant)

Sniper Squad: Asterions

Lieutenant Carson Butler

Missile Squad: Standard Hauberks

Third Platoon (Free Worlders and Steiners)

Scout Squad: Upgraded Rottweilers

Sniper Squad: Phalanx-As

Lieutenant Richard Albrecht

Shock Squad: Longoni (Laser variant)

_Fourth Company_

First Platoon

Missile Squad 1: Fenrirs (SRM variant)

Lieutenant Hermod Johansson

Missile Squad 2: Fenrirs (SRM variant)

Missile Squad 3: Fenrirs (SRM variant)

Second Platoon

Kurita Squad: Kanazuchis

Lieutenant Hideki Mizaki

Clan-tech Squad: Rock Golems

Captain Jonas Kane

Blakist-tech Squad: Standard Shedus

Third Platoon

CQB Squad 1: Hauberk II

Lieutenant Katja Miller

CQB Squad 2: Hauberk II

CQB Squad 3: Hauberk II

**Rolling Thunder**

Command Lance

Daimyo HQ: Captain Ellen Anders

Thunderstorm Wheeled Tank*: Commander Linda Hamilton

Thunderstorm Wheeled Tank*: Commander Lisa Castle

Thunderstorm Wheeled Tank*: Commander Rebecca Carlisle

Bulldozer Lance

Mjolnir Omnitank*: Commander Sigourney Rio

Mjolnir Omnitank*: Commander Martha Lewis

Mjolnir Omnitank*: Commander Laura Dankins

Mjolnir Omnitank*: Commander Jody Chang

Scout Lance

Crow VTOL: Commander Elena Danton

Crow VTOL: Commander Naomi Kincaid

Peregrine Attack VTOL*: Commander Margaret Dantalion

Peregrine Attack VTOL*: Commander Etta Mae Dantalion

**U-Call-We-Haul** (Attached to the Black Legion

12 Cobras*

**Aerospace Assets**

RAS _Templar Knight_: Du Shi Wang*

Commodore Andrew Benavidas

**Angel Flight**

_Alpha Squadron_

Air Lance 1

Paladin Primary*:

Paladin Primary*:

Air Lance 2

Paladin Alternate A*: AeroPilot Baraek Stans

Paladin Alternate A*:

Air Lance 3

Paladin Alternate B*:

Paladin Alternate B*:

_Beta Squadron_

Air Lance 1

Mujahiden Primary*

Mujahiden Primary*

Air Lance 2

Mujahiden Primary*: AeroCaptain Jonathan Royce

Mujahiden Alternate A*

Air Lance 3

Mujahiden Alternate A*

Mujahiden Alternate A*

_Gamma Squadron_

Air Lance 1

Mujahiden Alternate B*

Mujahiden Alternate B*

Air Lance 2

Mujahiden Alternate B*

Mujahiden Alternate B*

Air Lance 3

Mujahiden Alternate B*

Mujahiden Alternate B*

_Delta Squadron_

Air Lance 1

Crusader Alternate A*

Crusader Alternate A*

Air Lance 2

Crusader Alternate A*

Crusader Alternate B*

Air Lance 3

Crusader Alternate B*

Crusader Alternate B*

_Kappa Squadron_

Air Lance 1

Crusader Primary*

Crusader Primary*

Air Lance 2

Crusader Primary*: AeroPilot Baraek Kiereson

Paladin Alternate B*: AeroMajor Alan Van Karten

Air Lance 3

Paladin Alternate B*

Paladin Alternate B*

**Dropships: 2 Excaliburs***

Custom/Modified Designs BattleMechs

ON-1 Oni 100 Tons Inner Sphere Biped

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 300

19T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

3(4) MP

Run:

5(6) MP

Jump:

3 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

14 [28]

4T

12 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

3.5

19.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

31

47/15

L/R Torso

21

32/10

L/R Arm

17

34

L/R Leg

21

42

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy PPC

RT

4

10

1

Plasma Rifle

LT

2

6

2

Ammo (Plasma Rifle) 20

LT

2

2

1

Retractable Blade

RA

6

5.5

2

RL10s

RA

2

1

1

Flamer

H

1

1

2

ER Small Lasers

LT

2

1

2

Small Lasers

LT

2

1

1

ER Small Laser

LA

1

0.5

1

Small Laser

LA

1

0.5

6

Triple Strength Myomer

LA

6

0

2

Jump Jets

CT

2

4

1

Jump Jet

LL

1

2

1

Double Heat Sink

LT

3

1

1

Double Heat Sink

RT

3

1

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

1

Guardian ECM Suite

RL

2

1.5

1

Targeting Computer

RT

5

5

BLR-3D Battlemaster 85 Tons Inner Sphere

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 340

27T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

4 MP

Run:

6 MP

Jump:

4 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

13 (26)

3T

13 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Heavy Ferro-Fibrous_

Tons

8.5

13

Head

3

9

Center Torso

27

32/20

L/R Torso

18

21/15

L/R Arm

14

25

L/R Leg

18

35

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy PPC

RA

4

10

1

SRM-6

LT

2

3

2

Ammo (SRM-6) 30

LT

2

2

3

Medium Laser

RT

3

3

3

Medium Laser

LT

3

3

1

Machine Gun

LA

1

0.5

1

Ammo (Machine Gun) 100

LT

1

0.5

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

2

Jump Jets

LL

2

2

2

Jump Jets

RL

2

2

GOL-2H Goliath 80 Tons Inner Sphere

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 320

22.5T

Gyro:

Compact

6T

Walk:

4 MP

Run:

6 MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 (20)

0T

10 in Engine

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

8

14.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

25

30/15

L/R Torso

17

20/13

L/R Front Leg

17

28

L/R Rear Leg

17

28

**Standard**

Battle Value:

0

C-Bill Cost:

0

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER PPC

CT

3

7

1

LRM-10

LT

2

5

1

LRM-10

RT

2

5

1

Ammo (LRM-10) 12

RT

1

1

1

Ammo (LRM-10) 12

LT

1

1

1

Machine Gun

LT

1

0.5

1

Machine Gun

RT

1

0.5

1

Ammo (Machine Gun) 100

LT

1

0.5

1

Medium Laser

CT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

RT(R)

1

1

1

Medium Laser

LT(R)

1

1

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

1

CASE

RT

1

0.5

1

Guardian ECM Suite

LFL

2

1.5

**Cauldron Born H** (Modified and Piloted by Ourien Wimmer)

Removes the Ultra AC/20 for an LB 20-X AC

Carrington OmniMech 70 Tons Clan Biped

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

XL 350

15T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

5 MP

Run:

8 MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

14 [28]

0T

14 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Endo-Steel_

_Ferro-Fibrous_

Tons

3.5

11.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

22

30/12

L/R Torso

15

20/10

L/R Arm

11

22

L/R Leg

15

30

Armor Locations

1 RL, 3 RA, 3 LA

Internal Structure Locations

4 LT, 2 LL, 1 RL

**Primary**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy Large Laser

RA

3

4

1

Heavy Large Laser

LA

3

4

1

Large Pulse Laser

RT

2

6

1

Targeting Computer

RT

3

3

2

SSRM-6

LT

4

6

1

Ammo (SSRM-6) 15

LT

1

1

1

Double Heat Sink

RA

2

1

1

Double Heat Sink

LA

2

1

2

Double Heat Sinks

RT

4

2

1

Double Heat Sink

CT

2

1

**Alternate A**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER Large Laser

RA

1

4

1

ER Large Laser

LA

1

4

1

ATM-12

RT

5

7

3

Ammo (ATM-12) 15

RT

3

3

1

Targeting Computer

LT

3

3

1

Plasma Cannon

LT

1

3

2

Ammo (Plasma Cannon) 20

LT

2

2

1

AP Gauss Rifle

LA

1

0.5

1

AP Gauss Rifle

RA

1

0.5

1

Ammo (AP Gauss Rifle) 40

CT

1

1

1

ECM Suite

CT

1

1

**Alternate B**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

LB 20-X AC

RT

9

12

1

Ammo (LB 20-X AC) 5

RT

1

1

2

Ammo (LB 20-X AC) 10

LT

2

2

1

Heavy Medium Laser

RA

2

1

1

Heavy Medium Laser

LA

2

1

2

Medium Pulse Lasers

RA

2

4

2

Medium Pulse Lasers

LA

2

4

1

Heavy Machine Gun

LA

1

0.5

1

Heavy Machine Gun

RA

1

0.5

3

Heavy Machine Guns

LT

3

1.5

1

Machine Gun Array

LT

1

0.5

1

Ammo (Heavy Machine Gun) 100

H

1

1

**Alternate C**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Arrow IV

RT/CT

10/2

12

3

Ammo (Arrow IV) 15

LT

3

3

1

ER PPC

LT

2

6

2

Medium Pulse Lasers

RA

2

4

2

Medium Pulse Lasers

LA

2

4

TDK-7HR Thunder Hawk 100 Tons Mixed Technology

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Light 300

14.5T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

3 MP

Run:

5 MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

13 [26]

3T

12 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

10

19.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

31

50/12

L/R Torso

21

32/10

L/R Arm

17

34

L/R Leg

21

42

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

C Gauss Rifle

RA

6

12

1

C Gauss Rifle

RT

6

12

2

Ammo (Gauss Rifle) 16

RT

2

2

1

C Gauss Rifle

LT

6

12

2

Ammo (Gauss Rifle) 16

LT

2

2

2

C ER Medium Lasers

LA

2

2

1

C ER Medium Laser

H

1

1

1

C ER Medium Laser

RA

1

1

2

Ammo (Gauss Rifle) 16

CT

2

2

1

Micro Pulse Laser

RT

1

0.5

1

Micro Pulse Laser

LT

1

0.5

1

C Double Heat Sink

RL

2

1

**CCL-44 Caracal 100 Tons Inner Sphere Quad**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 300

19T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

3 MP

Run:

5 MP

Jump:

3 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 [20]

0T

10 in Engine

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

10

20

Head

3

8

Center Torso

31

50/12

L/R Torso

21

31/10

L/R Arm

21

42

L/R Leg

21

42

**Standard**

Battle Value:

2,293

C-Bill Cost:

7,689,000

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy Gauss Rifle

RT

11

18

1

Ammo (Heavy Gauss Rifle) 16

LT

4

4

1

ER PPC

LT

3

7

2

Medium Lasers

RFL

2

2

2

Medium Lasers

LFL

2

2

2

Small Lasers

RRL

2

1

2

Small Lasers

LRL

2

1

1

Guardian ECM Suite

LT

2

1.5

1

Beagle Active Probe

LT

2

1.5

1

Target Acquisition Gear

CT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

LT

1

2

1

Jump Jet

RT

1

2

1

Jump Jet

CT

1

2

**HMH-7M Hammerhands 75 Tons Inner Sphere**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 225

10T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

3 MP

Run:

5 MP

Jump:

3 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 (20)

0T

9 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

7.5

14.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

23

31/15

L/R Torso

16

22/10

L/R Arm

12

24

L/R Leg

16

32

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

LB 10-X AC

RA

6

11

1

LB 10-X AC

LA

6

11

2

Ammo (LB 10-X AC) 20

LT

2

2

2

Ammo (LB 10-X AC) 20

RT

2

2

1

ER Medium Laser

LA

1

1

1

ER Medium Laser

RA

1

1

1

SRM-6

RT

2

3

1

Artemis IV FCS

RT

1

1

1

Ammo (SRM-6) 15

RT

1

1

1

Double Heat Sink

LT

3

1

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

1

CASE

H

1

0.5

1

Jump Jet

CT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

RT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

LT

1

1

**WLF-3 Wolfhound 35 Tons Inner Sphere**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

XL 245

6T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

7 MP

Run:

11 MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 [20]

0T

9 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

3.5

7.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

11

16/6

L/R Torso

8

11/5

L/R Arm

6

12

L/R Leg

8

16

**Standard**

Battle Value:

1,451

C-Bill Cost:

5,647,680.45

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER PPC

RA

3

7

1

Medium Pulse Laser

CT(R)

1

2

1

Medium Laser

CT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

RT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

LT

1

1

1

Double Heat Sink

RA

3

1

**Totals**

**10**

**12**

**Warthog LAM 50 Tons Inner Sphere Biped**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Light 250

9.5T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

5 MP

Run:

8 MP

Jump:

5 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 [20]

0T

10 in Engine

LAM Conversion Equipment

5T

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Endo-Steel_

_Light Ferro-Fibrous_

Tons

2.5

9

Head

3

9

Center Torso

16

20/10

L/R Torso

12

15/6

L/R Arm

8

16

L/R Leg

12

20

Armor Locations

1 H, 2 RA, 2 RL, 2 LL

Internal Structure Locations

2 LT, 6 RA, 6 LA

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Rotary AC/5

RT

4

10

3

Ammo (Rotary AC/5) 60

RT

3

3

1

Heavy Medium Laser

CT

2

1

1

Heavy Medium Laser

LA

2

1

1

CASE

RT

1

0.5

2

Jump Jets

RT

2

1

3

Jump Jets

LT

3

1.5

**GLD-4RA Gladiator 55 Tons Inner Sphere**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Fusion 275

15.5T

Gyro:

Standard

3T

Walk:

5 MP

Run:

8 MP

Jump:

5 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

10 [20]

0T

10 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

5.5

11

Head

3

9

Center Torso

18

23/10

L/R Torso

13

18/8

L/R Arm

9

18

L/R Leg

13

23

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER PPC

RA

3

7

1

SRM-6

RA

2

3

1

Artemis IV FCS

RA

1

1

1

Ammo (SRM-6)

RT

1

1

2

Medium Lasers

LA

2

2

1

CASE

RT

1

0.5

2

Jump Jets

RT

2

1

2

Jump Jets

LT

2

1

1

Jump Jet

CT

1

0.5

**DT-02 Tauren II 70 Tons Inner Sphere Biped**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

Light 350

22.5T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

5(6) MP

Run:

8(9) MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

13 [26]

3T

13 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

7

13.5

Head

3

8

Center Torso

22

30/14

L/R Torso

15

20/10

L/R Arm

11

22

L/R Leg

15

30

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER Large Laser

RT

2

5

1

ER Large Laser

LT

2

5

1

Hatchet

RA

5

5

1

Medium Laser

RT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

LT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

LA

1

1

1

Small Laser

H

1

0.5

1

Small Lasers

RT

1

0.5

1

Machine Gun

LA

1

0.5

1

Ammo (Machine Gun) 100

LA

1

0.5

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

1

Guardian ECM Suite

CT

2

1.5

3

Triple Strength Myomer

RA

3

0

2

Triple Strength Myomer

LL

2

0

1

Triple Strength Myomer

RL

1

0

**BRZ-DGH Berserker**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

XL 400

26.5T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

4(5) MP

Run:

6(8) MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

16 [32]

6T

16 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

10

19

Head

3

8

Center Torso

31

50/12

L/R Torso

21

32/10

L/R Arm

17

34

L/R Leg

21

41

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Hatchet

RA

7

7

1

ER PPC

RT

3

7

1

ER PPC

LT

3

7

1

Medium Laser

RT

1

1

1

Medium Laser

LT

1

1

1

Rocket Launcher 10

LA

1

0.5

4

Machine Guns

LA

4

2

1

Machine Gun Array

LA

1

0.5

1

Ammo (Machine Gun) 100

LT

1

0.5

1

Small Laser

H

1

0.5

1

Small Laser

CT

1

0.5

1

CASE

LT

1

0.5

1

Target Acquisition Gear

CT

1

1

1

Anti-Personnel Pod

RT

1

0.5

2

Triple Strength Myomer

RL

2

0

2

Triple Strength Myomer

LL

2

0

2

Triple Strength Myomer

RA

2

0

**CGR-3KRA Charger 80 Tons Inner Sphere**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

XL 400

26.5T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

5 MP

Run:

8 MP

Jump:

0 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

15 [30]

5T

15 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

8

10.5

Head

3

9

Center Torso

25

27/10

L/R Torso

17

24/7

L/R Arm

13

18

L/R Leg

17

22

Armor Locations

1 H, 1 CT, 4 LT, 2 RL, 2 LL, 2 LA, 2 RA

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy PPC

RT

4

10

1

Medium Pulse Laser

RT

1

2

1

Medium Pulse Laser

RA

1

2

1

Medium Pulse Laser

LA

1

2

1

Medium Pulse Laser

LT

1

2

1

Jump Jet

CT

1

1

2

Jump Jets

LT

2

2

2

Jump Jets

RT

2

2

**JRRC-2 Jararaca 70 Tons Inner Sphere Biped**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Cockpit:

Standard

3T

Engine:

XL 350

15T

Gyro:

Standard

4T

Walk:

5 MP

Run:

8 MP

Jump:

5 MP

Double Heat Sinks:

18 [36]

8T

14 in Engine

Actuators:

L: Sh+UA+LA+H, R: Sh+UA+LA+H

**Internal Structure**

**Armor**

_Standard_

_Standard_

Tons

7

14

Head

3

9

Center Torso

22

29/15

L/R Torso

15

20/10

L/R Arm

11

22

L/R Leg

15

30

**Standard**

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Critical**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

ER Large Laser

RT

2

5

1

ER Large Laser

LT

2

5

2

Medium Lasers

RA

2

2

2

Medium Lasers

LA

2

2

1

Jump Jet

CT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

LT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

RT

1

1

1

Jump Jet

LL

1

1

1

Jump Jet

RL

1

1

2

Double Heat Sinks

LT

6

2

2

Double Heat Sinks

RT

6

2

BattlearmorPredator Series

**Predator I**

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Humanoid

**Weight Class: **Heavy

**Maximum Weight: **1500 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **No/No/Yes/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 300 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 2 80 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: Battle Claw 15 kg

Right Arm: Armored Glove 0 kg

Armor: Mimetic 7 500 kg

Armor Value: 10+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Small Laser Body 1 200 kg

Modular Weapon Mount RA 1(2) 10 kg

Plasma Rifle - 2 300 kg

Medium Recoilless Rifle - 2 250 kg

'Mech Taser Rifle (OS) - 2 300 kg

Compact Narc (3 Shots) - 2 180 kg

Improved Sensors Body 1 65 kg

Heat Sensor Body 1 20 kg

Anti-personnel Weapon LA 1 5 kg

Mount (5 kg capacity)

Predator II

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Humanoid

**Weight Class: **Light

**Maximum Weight: **750 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 100 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 3 50 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: Armored Glove 0 kg

Right Arm: Battle Vibro-Claw 50 kg

Armor: Basic Stealth 3 330 kg

Armor Value: 6+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Light Recoilless Rifle Body 2 175 kg

Anti-Personnel Weapon LA 1 5 kg

Mount (10 kg Capacity)

Mission Equipment Body 1 30 kg

Predator III

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Humanoid

**Weight Class: **Medium

**Maximum Weight: **1000 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 175 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 3 80 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: Heavy Battle Claw 20 kg

Right Arm: Armored Glove 0 kg

Armor: Advanced 4 400 kg

Armor Value: 10+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Medium Recoilless Rifle Body 2 250 kg

Anti-Personnel Weapon RA 1 5 kg

Mount

Improved Sensors Body 1 65 kg

Predator IV

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Humanoid

**Weight Class: **Assault

**Maximum Weight: **2000 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **No/No/No/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 550 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 1 0 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: Heavy Battle

Vibro-Claw 60 kg

Right Arm: Armored Glove 0 kg

Armor: Advanced 4 640 kg

Armor Value: 16+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Heavy Recoilless Rifle Body 3 325 kg

Heavy Recoilless Rifle Body 3 325 kg

Heat Sensor RA 1 20 kg

Improved Sensors LA 1 65 kg

Anti-Personnel Weapon RA 1 5

Mount (10 kg Capacity)

Predator V

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Quad

**Weight Class: **Assault

**Maximum Weight: **2000 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **No/No/No/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 550 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 3 160 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: NA 0 kg

Right Arm: NA 0 kg

Armor: Standard 750 kg

Armor Value: 15+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Modular Weapon Mount Body 4(3) 10 kg

Heavy Recoilless Rifle - 3 325 kg

Light Mortar - 2 300 kg

Small Laser Body 1 200 kg

Anti-Personnel Weapon Body 1 5 kg

Mount

Predator VI

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Humanoid

**Weight Class: **Heavy

**Maximum Weight: **1500 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **No/No/Yes/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 300 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 1 0 kg

Jump MP: 2 250 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: Heavy Battle Claw 20 kg

Right Arm: Armored Glove 0 kg

Armor: Mimetic 7 500 kg

Armor Value: 10+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Heavy Recoilless Rifle RA 3 325 kg

2 Firedrake Support Body 2 100 kg

Needlers

Anti-Personnel Weapon LA 1 5 kg

Mount

Predator VII

**Tech Base: **Inner Sphere

**Chassis Type: **Quad

**Weight Class: **Medium

**Maximum Weight: **1000 kg

**Swarm/Leg Attack/Mechanized/AP: **No/No/No/Yes

Equipment Slots Mass

Chassis 175 kg

Motive System

Ground MP: 5 120 kg

Jump MP: 0 0 kg

Manipulators

Left Arm: NA 0 kg

Right Arm: NA 0 kg

Armor: Standard 400 kg

Armor Value: 8+1(Trooper)

**Slots**

Weapons and Equipment Location (Capacity) Mass

Medium Recoilless Rifle Body 2 250

Anti-Personnel Weapon Body 1 5 kg

Mounts (15 kg Capacity)

Light TAG Body 1 35 kg

Ground VehiclesThunderstorm Wheeled Tank 50 Tons Inner Sphere Motive System: Wheeled

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Control Equipment:

2.5T

Engine:

Light Fusion 230

12T

Cruising MP:

5 MP

Flank MP:

8 MP

Heat Sinks:

10

0T

Internal Structure:

5T

Lift Equipment:

0T

Turret

1T

**Armor**

_Standard_

Tons

10

Front

40

R/L Side

30/30

Rear

30

Turret

30

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

2

Light PPCs

Turret

6

2

Streak SRM-4s

Front

6

1

Ammo (SSRM-4) 25

Body

1

1

Rocket Launcher 10

Turret

0.5

1

MRM-10

Turret

3

1

Ammo (MRM-10) 24

Body

1

**Mjolnir Omnitank 50 Tons Inner Sphere**

**Motive System: Tracked**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Control Equipment:

2.5T

Engine:

Light Fusion 200

10T

Cruising MP:

4 MP

Flank MP:

6 MP

Heat Sinks:

10

0T

Internal Structure:

5T

Lift Equipment:

0T

Turret

2T

**Armor**

_Heavy Ferro-Fibrous_

Tons

10

Front

58

R/L Side

35/35

Rear

35

Turret

35

Primary

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Arrow IV

Turret

15

3

Ammo (Arrow IV) 15

Body

3

1

ER Medium Laser

Turret

1

1

ER Medium Laser

Rear

1

Alternate A

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Heavy PPC

Turret

10

1

SRM-2

Turret

1

1

SRM-2

Front

1

1

SRM-2

Rear

1

1

SRM-2

Right Side

1

1

SRM-2

Left Side

1

1

Ammo (SRM-2) 50

Body

1

Alternate B

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Snub-Nose PPC

Turret

6

1

MML-9

Turret

6

1

Artemis IV FCS

Body

1

4

Heavy Machine Guns

Turret

4

1

Machine Gun Array

Turret

0.5

1

Ammo (Heavy Machine Gun) 100

Body

1

1

CASE

Body

0.5

Alternate C

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

LB 20-X AC

Turret

14

1

ER Medium Laser

Turret

1

1

ER Medium Laser

Rear

1

2

Rocket Launcher 10s

Turret

1

**Cobra VTOL**

**Equipment**

**Mass**

Control Equipment:

1.5T

Engine:

Fusion 100

4.5T

Cruising MP:

8 MP

Flank MP:

12 MP

Heat Sinks:

10

0T

Internal Structure:

3T

Lift Equipment:

3T

Turret

0T

**Armor**

_Standard_

Tons

4

Front

20

R/L Side

15/15

Rear

12

Rotor

2

_**Qty**_

_**Weapons and Equipment**_

_**Location**_

_**Tonnage**_

1

Medium Laser

Front

1

1

Small Laser

Right Side

0.5

1

Small Laser

Left Side

0.5

1

Cargo

Body

12

Aerospace FightersPaladin

Technology Base: **Inner Sphere Omnifighter**

Tonnage: **95**

Equipment Mass

Engine: 380 XL 20.5

Save Thrust 6

Maximum Thrust 9

Structural

Integrity 9

Heat Sinks 15(30) 5

Fuel 400 5

Cockpit 3

Armor Factor 349 19.5

(Ferro-Aluminum)

Nose 109

Wings 80/80

Aft 80

Weapons and Ammo Location Tonnage Heat SRV MRV LRV ERV Primary Weapons Configuration

2 Heavy PPCs Nose 20 15 15 15 - -

Streak SRM-6 RW 4.5 4 12 - - -

Streak SRM-6 LW 4.5 4 12 - - -

Medium Laser RW 1 3 5 - - -

Medium Laser LW 1 3 5 - - -

Snub-Nose PPC Aft 6 10 10 5 - -

CASE - 0.5

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

6 Double Heat Sinks - 6

_Alternate A_

Plasma Rifle RW 6 10 10 10 - -

Plasma Rifle LW 6 10 10 10 - -

Ammo (Plasma Rifle) 40 - 4

ER Large Laser RW 5 12 8 8 8 -

ER Large Laser LW 5 12 8 8 8 -

3 Rocket

Launcher-10s Nose 1.5 3 8 8 - -

2 Medium Pulse Lasers Aft 4 4 6 - - -

TAG Nose 1

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

13 Double Heat Sinks - 13

_Alternate B_

Arrow IV System Nose 15 10 20 20 20 20

Ammo (Arrow IV) 15 - 3

2 Large Lasers RW 10 8 8 8 - -

2 Large Lasers LW 10 8 8 8 - -

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

CASE - 0.5

Mujahiden

Technology Base: **Inner Sphere Omnifighter**

Tonnage: **75**

Equipment Mass

Engine: 350 XL 15

Save Thrust 7

Maximum Thrust 11

Structural

Integrity 7

Heat Sinks 14(28) 4

Fuel 400 5

Cockpit 3

Armor Factor 233 13

(Ferro-Aluminum)

Nose 73

Wings 55/55

Aft 50

Weapons and Ammo Location Tonnage Heat SRV MRV LRV ERV Primary Weapons Configuration

LB 20-X AC Nose 14 6 20 20 - -

Ammo (LB 20-X AC) 15 - 3

ER Large Laser LW 5 12 12 - - -

ER Large Laser RW 5 3 5 - - -

Rocket Launcher 10 Nose 0.5 3 8 8 - -

2 Medium Lasers Aft 2 5 5 - - -

CASE - 0.5

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

3 Double Heat Sinks - 3

_Alternate A_

Light Gauss Rifle Nose 12 1 8 8 8 8

Ammo (LGR) 32 - 2

Plasma Rifle Nose 6 10 10 10 - -

Ammo (Plasma Rifle) 20 - 2

2 ER Medium Lasers RW 2 5 5 5 - -

2 ER Medium Laser LW 5 5 5 5 - -

ER Small Laser Aft 0.5 2 3 - - -

CASE - 0.5

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

6 Double Heat Sinks - 6

_Alternate B_

ER PPC Nose 7 15 10 10 10 -

MML 9 with Artemis RW 7 5 7 7 - -

MML 9 with Artemis LW 7 5 7 7 - -

Ammo (MML 9) 78/66 - 6

2 Medium Pulse Lasers Aft 4 4 6 - - -

CASE - 0.5

3 Double Heat Sinks - 3

**Crusader**

Technology Base: **Inner Sphere Omnifighter**

Tonnage: **35**

Equipment Mass

Engine: 245 XL 6

Save Thrust 9

Maximum Thrust 14

Structural

Integrity 9

Heat Sinks 10(20) 0

Fuel 400 5

Cockpit 3

Armor Factor 125 7

(Ferro-Aluminum)

Nose 50

Wings 25/25

Aft 25

Weapons and Ammo Location Tonnage Heat SRV MRV LRV ERV Primary Weapons Configuration

ER PPC Nose 7 15 10 10 10 -

SRM-4 Nose 2 3 6 - - -

Ammo (SRM-4) 25 - 1

Medium Laser Aft 1 5 5 - - -

TAG Nose 1

CASE - 0.5

Guardian ECM Suite - 1.5

_Alternate A_

Large Laser Nose 5 8 8 8 - -

Plasma Rifle Nose 6 10 10 10 - -

Ammo (Plasma Rifle) 20 - 2

Medium Laser Aft 1 5 5 - - -

_Alternate B_

ER Large Laser Nose 5 12 8 8 8 -

MML 5 RW 7 5 7 7 - -

MML 5 LW 7 5 7 7 - -

Ammo (MML 5) 48/40 - 2

Medium Laser Aft 1 5 5 - - -

Excaliburs

**Type:** Military Spheroid

**Use: **Assault Ship

**Tech: **Inner Sphere

**Introduced:** 3078

**Mass: **16,000

Dimensions

**Length: **113 meters

**Width:** 113 meters

**Height:** 125 meters

**Fuel:** 300 tons (9,000)

**Tons/Burn-day:** 1.84

**Safe Thrust:** 3

**Maximum Thrust:** 5

**Heat Sinks:** 445

**Structural Integrity:** 14

Armor

**Nose:** 295

**Sides: **290

**Aft:** 290

**Cargo:**

Bay 1: Cargo (640 tons) 1 Door

Bay 2: Fighters (6) 2 Doors

Bay 3: 'Mechs (36) 4 Doors

Bay 4: Vehicles (12 Light) 3 Doors

Bay 5: Battle Armor (18 Squads) 4 Doors

**Life Boats:** 4

**Escape Pods:** 25

**Crew: **9 officers, 21 enlisted/non-rated, 16 gunners, 14 marines, 30 bay personnel

**Ammunition:** 32 round Gauss ammunition (4 tons), 72 rounds LRM 10 ammunition (6 tons), 432 rounds AMS ammunition (36 tons), 60 rounds Screen ammunition (60 tons), 20 Kraken-T missiles (2,000 tons)

**Notes:** Equipped with 65 tons of Ferro-Aluminum armor

**Weapons Capital Attack Values (Standard)**

Arc (Heat) Short Medium Long Extreme Class

**Nose (113 heat)**

2 Kraken-T 20 20 20 20 Capital Missile

(20 Missiles)

1 Gauss Rifle 2(15) 2(15) 2(15) - Autocannon

(32 rounds)

1 LRM-10+Artemis 1(8) 1(8) 1(8) - LRM

(24 rounds)

1 ER Medium Laser 1(5) 1(5) - - Laser

3 AMS (72 rounds) 1(9)† - - - AMS

**FL/FR**

1 ER PPC 1(10) 1(10) 1(10) - PPC

2 LRM-10+Artemis 2 (16) 2 (16) 2 (16) - LRM

(24 rounds)

2 ER Medium Lasers 1(10) 1(10) - - Laser

3 AMS (72 rounds) 1(9)† - - - AMS

1 Screen Launcher - - - - Screen

(20 Screens)

**AL/AR**

1 ER Large Laser 2(18) 2(18) 1(8) - Laser

2 ER Medium Lasers

3 AMS (72 rounds) 1(9)† - - - AMS

**Aft (30 Heat)**

1 ER Large Laser 2(18) 2(18) 1(8) - Laser

2 ER Medium Laser

3 AMS (72 rounds) 1(9)† - - - AMS

1 Screen Launcher - - - - Screen

(20 Screens)

† Only against missiles

RAS Templar Knight

**Tech:** Inner Sphere

**Introduced:** 3077

**Mass:** 900,000 tons

**Length:** 870 meters

**Sail Diameter:** 1,300 meters

**Fuel: **5,000 tons (12,500)

**Tons/Burn-day: **9.77

**Safe Thrust:** 3

**Maximum Thrust: **5

**K-F Drive Integrity: **18

**Heat Sinks:** 2100 (4200)

**Structural Integrity**: 150

Armor

**Fore:** 375

**Fore-Sides: **330

**Aft-Sides:** 330

**Aft:** 330

**Cargo:**

Bay 1: Fighters (18) 6 Doors

Bay 2: Cargo (60,119 tons) 4 Doors

**Dropship Capacity:** 2

**Grav Decks:** 3 (2 150 and 1 70 meters diameter)

**Escape Pods:** 15

**Life Boats:** 25

**Crew:** 60 officers, 265 enlisted/non-rated, 35 gunners, 36 bay personnel, 10 marines

**Ammunition: **200 rounds Heavy N-Gauss ammunition (100 tons)

**Notes:** Mounts 2,025 tons of Ferro-Carbide (as used on the Texas-class battleship)

Weapons Capital Attack Values

**Arc (Heat) Short Medium Long Extreme Class**

**Nose**

**4 Heavy NPPC 60 60 60 60 Capital PPC**

**2 Heavy 60 60 60 60 Capital Gauss**

**N-Gauss**

**FL/FR**

**3 NL/55 17 17 17 17 Capital Laser**

**Heavy N-Gauss 30 30 30 30 Capital Gauss**

**LBS/RBS**

**4 NL/55 22 22 22 22 Capital Laser**

**2 Heavy 60 60 60 60 Capital Gauss**

**N-Gauss**

**AL/AR**

**3 NL/55 17 17 17 17 Capital Laser**

**Heavy N-Gauss 30 30 30 30 Capital Gauss**

**Aft (270 Heat)**

**2 Medium NPPC 18 18 18 18 Capital PPC**


End file.
